Light and Darkness
by It's not an obsession
Summary: How did I end up here? With her...like this? You find your self in a very different world when Queen Elsa takes you for her own. Male reader and Elsa, but for females to, if your into that ;) This is rated M so if you don't like it, then use common sense and don't read it. The rest of you, happy reading Kiddies
1. What is this?

Light and Darkness

**A/N: Okay so just starting a new fic here, I can't imagine I will be very attached to it to be honest. This one is more just an idea I had floating around my head the other day and so I though, why not make it into something! But like I said it's not a serious one, I have a very VERY loose plot to it, I am just gunna go with the flow on this one ;) But please review it, if you guys like it, then I will of course be more serious with it 3 **

**(H/C)= hair colour **

Chapter 1-What is this?

Elsa stared down at the picture in the book. The corner of the page was bent over, due to the amount of times she had looked at this page. She ran a well manicured nail along the edge of the drawing, and smiled to herself. The picture was of a huge panther and a man, entwined together, the runes underneath translated to say.

"_Panther man, the shape shifting mythical being, believed to be the servants of great crystal holders" _Elsa had read these words many times, and had always pictured herself as a crystal holder since she was a girl, and now it was reality. She had had many people searching for these ancient crystals for her, ever since had decided to pursue this old magic. Yes, she knew the ritual, if only she had the crystal! A sharp knock sounded at the door and she took her attention from the book and focused it on the visitor.

"Enter" she ordered, Kai stepped into the room, his round face sweaty, it looked as if he had run here, which made Elsa feel slightly on edge.

"We had found it your majesty!" Elsa blinked several times before letting the message sink in.

"You have, where? Is it here now?" She advanced on Kai suddenly.

"Yes, some travellers stumbled upon one in the mountains, they heard of the price you put up for it and brought it here immediately" Elsa flew from the spot she stood upon and rushed down the hall towards the main entrance, Kai came bustling behind her. When they arrived, she saw two men, in grubby clothing stood talking with her sister, Anna.

"Leave us Anna" Elsa called to her sister.

"But why?" Anna stuck out her bottom lip in protest, but Elsa waved her hand at her.

"I will explain later, now go" Anna sighed heavily and stomped from the room. Elsa turned her attention to the men before her, they bowed low to her.

"Your highness" they said in unison.

"Do you have it!" she said sharply, the men seemed hurt by her tone but recovered quickly.

"Yes" said the shorter one, who reached into his satchel, and retrieved a faintly glowing crystal, an aura of power seemed to radiate off it. Elsa took it from the man's outstretched hand greedily.

"At last" she held it up before her face, examining every detail of the crystal.

"So about our payment" the other man chirped in hopefully.

"Yes, yes I will have Kai deal with that, KAI!" she called for him, though she never took eyes off the crystal.

"Yes?" Kai appeared in a door, somewhere to Elsa's right.

"Have these gentlemen paid"

"Of course, right this way sirs" Kai ushered the men through the door and closed it behind him. Elsa grinned to herself and lifted the crystal above her head towards the light of the day.

"It's time" she whispered, as if the crystal knew, it gently floated away from Elsa grip and hovered before her, its light beginning to get stronger. Elsa closed her eyes, remembering the word to activate the ritual, suddenly she remembered. She cleared her throat and said loudly..

"Ma'lai" the crystal erupted with light, engulfing the room and Elsa as well.

You sat in a tree, poised and ready to leap from your spot, a young deer and just wandered into your line of sight, and you watched it hungrily. Quick as a flash, you leapt from your spot and landed on the deer, knocking it down with your huge paws and taking its neck in your mouth, in one quick motion, you snapped its neck in your powerful jaws and it went limp. You stood there a moment or two before settling it gently on the ground, it was so small and defenceless compared to you. You grunted as you lifted yourself onto your hind legs and let your claws retract back into your furry paws. Your fur sank back into your skin and your body shrank until you were human and again. You shock your (h/c) hair and ran your finger through it, reeling from its soft touch. You bent down and lifted the deer onto your back before making your way back up the mountain once more, you had done this many times now. Suddenly a great pain erupted in your head, as if someone were crushing your brain. You cried out and fell to the floor, you tried to stand but you could not control your body, it began moving without command, and soon you started to shift, your black fur growing once more and body becoming larger and stronger. Then the pain stopped, and you stood still, listening.

"_What the fuck is going on?!"_ you thought, you tried to move but your body was no longer your own. You felt your wings spread wide before crouching down and taking off in one great sweep of your wings, flying directly towards Arendelle.

**A/N: So what do you think? Any good? If not then I will leave it like that, but if you guys like it then please please review or PM me so then I can work from you feedback. This is a own character Fic, so go crazy with your own ideas of what you look like, I won't give too much description so then you guys can just have fun with it 3 til next time **


	2. You're mine now

**A/N: HELLO! I am back, miss me? No? Ah well, I'm here anyway ;) So I have returned from my break to carry this little Fic on, please review so then I know if I should continue. **

Chapter 2- You're mine now

The wind whipped through fur, as you hurtled towards Arendelle, it's pointed roofs and quiet streets getting steadily closer. Soon you were lowering yourself towards the castle, gliding smoothly to the ground and stopping in the middle of the courtyard. Panic struck your heart as guards began to advance on your from all around.

"No, please! Don't hurt me, I mean no harm" you cry out, but the men continue to advance. You close your eyes, waiting for the pain they would inflict, but known came, instead a loud began sounded ahead of you.

"Stand down!" A woman's voice rang around the courtyard, you could hear the men backing away. You open your eyes, to see two women approaching you. The clearly younger of the two had strawberry blonde hair, tied in neat braids on either side of her freckled face. Her clothing was rich, but casual, and her posture was clumsy. You had no doubt that this was the Princess of Arendelle, Anna. Your eyes then shift to the other woman, she was slightly taller than the Princess, but there were huge differences between the two. The older had beautiful platinum blonde hair, done up in a tidy braid across her shoulder. Her clothing was regal and perfect, matching nicely with her startling azure eyes. You had heard stories of the famous Snow Queen, but seeing her in person was a very different experience.

"He looks hurt" whispered the Princess, worry laced in her girlish voice. You kept your eyes fixed on the ground, your limbs still remained rooted to the spot.

"What is your name?" The Queens voice was sharp, piercing your ears.

"Why am I HERE!" you demand, your voice shock with fear.

"Not to friendly are you?" The queen smirked at you, and bent down to you level. You felt a delicate hand snake under your jaw to pull your face up to look at her.

"Why are you doing this" you ask weakly, she chuckled darkly at you and grinned.

"You're mine now".

You weren't sure what to make of the situation, Elsa had screamed to the guards to take you to the dungeons while Princess Anna, had begun arguing with the Queen about how wrong this whole thing was, and now you sat in a cold cell, waiting hopefully for some sign of life.

A door opened around the corner to reveal a tall man, in shiny armour slowly advancing on you.

"The Queen wishes to speak with you" His voice was young, he didn't strike you as a normal soldier.

"Who are you?" You ask, trying to see the man's face in the gloom. He jingled about with some keys before unlocking your cell and stepping into the strip of light.

"My names Kristoff" He has shaggy blonde hair, and strong build, but his face was kind, it was clear he meant you no harm.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes, I am Princess Anna's husband" You nod your head, remembering news of the engagement between the Ice harvester and the Princess.

"I thought you were the ice harvester, not a soldier" You got to your feet, and let Kristoff put cuffs on you.

"I was, but Els- Queen Elsa changed, she became more focused on war and decided I was better suited as a soldier" his voice was heavy, as if the story of Queen Elsa changing brought great sadness to him.

No more was said between you as Kristoff led you through the halls of the castle, it was huge place, but it felt empty. You arrive outside a huge set of double doors and Kristoff stops and turns to you.

"Queen Elsa is not a very patient woman, if she asks you something, answer quickly and don't answer her back." You nod your understanding and Kristoff pushes open the doors, revealing a large room, with windows all around the walls. At the end of the room sat Queen Elsa upon her throne, with a rather agitated looking Anna next to her. Kristoff leads you to the middle of the room, before moving to stand next to his wife.

"What is your name" the Queen asks.

"Y/N" you answer quickly, remembering Kristoff's words beforehand.

"Good, now you ar-"

"Why am I here!" you cut across Elsa, desperate to know what going on. Elsa's eyes narrow at you and the Princess looks as if she might faint.

"You are here, because of this" Queen Elsa pulls out a brightly glowing crystal, and your eyes widen in understanding.

"How did you get that" You had hidden the crystal high in the mountain, were no one dared travel, how had Queen Elsa come to have it.

"Some travellers found it for me, nothing can be hidden from me for ever Y/N" her voice washed over you.

"It all makes sense now" you mutter

"Anyway, with this little crystal, you're mine to control" she smirks at you, but you keep your head bowed, not wishing for the royals to see the defeat in your eyes.

"What will you have me do?" You look up to meet the cold eyes of the Queen. Elsa was a little taken aback by the look of hatred and pain on your face.

"Open wars are upon us, and I wish to fight them! My powers are strong but I have limits, that is why I need you. Someone with your abilities and talents should be used for a proper purpose" You close your eyes momentarily as to comprehend what she was saying.

"You want me to fight?"

"Yes and no" her tone of voice changed slightly, but you could not make out what she was feeling "I want you as my companion, trained to fight as a man and a-"

"Ulunn" you add in.

"What?"

"My kind, we known as Ulunn" you hadn't spoken that word in many years "it means monster"

"Ulunn, hmm" Elsa seemed to ponder the word "Y/N, know this, you are far from a monster"

You look at her with a look of confusion, but she simply waves her hand towards Kristoff, who had been muttering things into Anna's ear.

"Kristoff, return Y/N to the dungeons, while I get everything in order." Kristoff nodded to the Queen before taking your arm and steering you towards the door.

"_She doesn't know me, a monster is all I am" _

**A/N: so there you have it, any good? If so please review or PM me, and even if you don't like it, negative feedback helps me improve **


End file.
